1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a latency control circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may need to perform an on-die termination (hereinafter, referred to as ‘termination’) operation for matching the impedance of a final end to a desired value. For example, a final end may include an input/output pad.
A termination signal (ODT) for allowing the semiconductor apparatus to perform the termination operation may be received from a source exterior to the semiconductor apparatus.
The semiconductor apparatus may be provided with a command based on an external clock signal.